


May 2nd

by CanonicallySoulmates



Series: Sammy's Birthday [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: There's one day of the year Dean thinks God isn't such a dick





	May 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that today is Sam's birthday. I figure if there's ever a time when Dean is thankful to God it'd be the day Sammy came into his life.

_May 2nd_

Dean doesn’t believe in God, he knows he’s real, he’s met him, but he doesn’t _believe_ in him. It’s difficult to believe in an all loving deity when he’s lived the life he’s had. For the most part he thinks God is a dick. A selfish, dick. But once a year, he thinks maybe God isn’t so bad after all, one day where he wakes up and says thank you. May 2nd. Ever since 1983 Dean has been saying thank you on May 2nd.

_Thank you for making me a big brother. Thank you for making sure Sammy survived the fire. Thank you for not letting him be taken away. Thank you for not separating us. Thank you for keeping him safe. Thank you for letting me see him grow. Thank you for getting him out of his life. Thank you for bringing him back. Thank you for not letting him get hurt. Thank you for keeping him safe for me. Thank you for making him my soulmate. Thank you for letting us find a home. Thank you for making his bones ache. Thank you for letting the years creep up. Thank you for letting him **live**._

_Thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/160221602133/may-2nd-dean-doesnt-believe-in-god-he-knows-hes)


End file.
